


交易

by Nuomi



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuomi/pseuds/Nuomi
Summary: 贝克特抓了杰克，想向他套出沉船湾的秘密。





	交易

**Author's Note:**

> *是杰克/贝克特，斜线有意义

“Everying.”

杰克感觉到贝克特贴近他的耳朵，轻轻地说出魔鬼的交易。

“海盗王都是谁？九枚西班牙银币的用处是什么？沉船湾在哪里？我要知道所有的事。”

“你的要价有点高啊……”杰克转着手里的折扇。贝克特离他太近了，呼吸拂过他的耳垂，让他想起了一些很久以前的事。

贝克特退开一点，似笑非笑地看着他：“我认为我的要价很合理，一个自由的海盗，多么难得。”

“当然不，”杰克给自己倒了一大杯朗姆酒，兜了个圈转到贝克特面前，“你看我要背叛整个海盗公会，我以后会很难混的。”他把酒杯里的酒一口喝掉，打出一个满意的嗝。

贝克特发出一声讽刺的讥笑：“恕我直言，斯派洛船长，以你打交道的能力，现在也很难混。”他偏了偏头思考片刻，“到底还有多少连我都不知道的人——也有可能不是人——在惦记着你？”

杰克有点尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，快速地灌了一杯朗姆酒，酒气指使他向前跨了一大步，贴近贝克特：“那么你呢？你是不是也在‘惦记’我？”贝克特反射性往后退了一步，撞到了后面的办公桌，只能反手撑住。杰克赶紧伸手按住贝克特的手，把他圈在怀里，“你刚才说话的样子真的很像在吃醋。”

“什……”贝克特的全身都在努力撑着桌子不让自己摔下去，没有多余的力气去挣脱杰克。他隐隐约约觉得有些不妙，想抬头看看自己的卫兵在哪里。

“嘘——”杰克又往前压了点，“我只是想加点彩头。”

贝克特抬头看着他，浅绿的眼睛里看不出什么情绪：“我突然想到，我有一个神奇的罗盘，能带我去任何我想去的地方。杰克，那我为什么不能自己去沉船湾？”

杰克得意地笑起来，他低头想亲亲贝克特的嘴唇，被贝克特扭头躲开了，只亲到了嘴角。杰克也很满足，柔软的触感勾起了更多的回忆，他笑嘻嘻地说：“你最想要的可不是什么海盗王沉船湾。”

“那是什么？”

“我。”

贝克特瞪着眼睛转过头，被杰克迅速吻住了嘴唇。火热的气息喷在脸上，朗姆酒的余味钻进喉咙，该死的海盗的舌头和他本人一样灵活狡猾，肆无忌惮地在他口腔里横行。贝克特有些脱力，杰克用拥抱的姿势抓着他的手反扣在他背后，他只能靠着杰克勉强站住。

杰克依依不舍地松开嘴，舔了舔嘴唇，贝克特喘着气靠在他怀里，银白的假发蹭着他的脖颈，抱满怀的感觉让他很受用。

“怎么样？成交吗？”

“我为什么不能杀了你，再去找沉船湾？还不用有一个不靠谱的中间人。”

“你这样说我就很伤心了，没有我谁带你去攻破沉船湾？”杰克亲了亲贝克特的耳廓，“考虑一下吧亲爱的，我们可是老搭档了，你知道的，我心情好的时候话就会很多。”

贝克特闷声闷气骂道：“该死的海盗。”

 

即便船长室的隔音很好，也依然能听到外面甲板上嘈杂的声音。外面那几窝海盗不知道在动什么歪脑筋，不过马萨先生应该能处理好，贝克特想。他并没有到非要用自己来做交易的地步，但是杰克确实让他心动了——在刚才那个吻里，贝克特想起了他们还没有反目成仇的时候，他和杰克，那些午后的阳光、带着腥味的海风……以及更多黏黏糊糊回忆，这些回忆一窝蜂涌进贝克特的脑子里，几乎让他窒息。

杰克已经顺利地探进大衣下摆，沿着裤边抽出贝克特的衬衫，摸上了他的腰。勋爵大人的左腰有个不为人知的疤，那和杰克右手的烙印是一对，是他们两人互相背叛的见证。杰克的手带着长年海水浸泡的粗砺，摩擦手下细腻的皮肤，引起贝克特一阵战栗。

“还痛吗？”杰克用手指描绘着疤的形状——一个代表叛徒的T字。

“不用这样假惺惺的，你送我的回礼而已。”贝克特冷漠地回应。

“真没有情调。”杰克嘟囔着，收紧了手臂，顺着腰椎往下。

贝克特踹了他一脚：“到那边去，杰克，我可没有陪你站着来一发的情调。”

“遵命，勋爵大人。”

他们拉拉扯扯地滚进房间角落里的躺椅，杰克拉下了贝克特的镶花滚边外套，贝克特扯下了杰克叮灵哐当的破腰带。

“真不敢相信你每天要穿这么多衣服。”杰克摸索着想解开贝克特的衣扣，却被一巴掌拍开。

“我们没那么多时间做太多，杰克。”贝克特躺着说道，他仰头用下巴指了指窗户，“你的船员们快吵翻天了，你猜他们在聊什么？”

杰克搂住贝克特的腰，松开他的腰带，撇嘴说道：“我一点都不想知道他们在说什么，比起他们，我更想知道——”他把贝克特的裤角从白袜子里抽出来，褪下他的裤子，“你在想什么？”他说着伸手握住了贝克特的阴茎，勋爵大人软绵绵的宝贝有一点点抬头的迹象。杰克满意地搓了两下，更满意地看到贝克特吸了一口气。

“我必须称赞你保养得真好。”杰克用另一只手揉捏着贝克特的屁股，挤到他两腿之间，迫使勋爵大人的一条腿荡下了躺椅。

“比起你在特图加那些火辣的情人怎么样？”贝克特抬起腿勾住杰克的腰。

杰克有点震惊贝克特会这样说，一时间不知道回什么，脑子里却不由自主地想起贝克特在他身下呻吟的样子。

该死的裤子，杰克心想，他被勒得有点难受了。

贝克特缓慢地用小腿蹭着杰克的后背，眯着眼睛看着他，嘴角挑起一丝若有若无的笑容。杰克讨厌这个表情，自从再见到贝克特以后，他一直都是这样的表情，看不出情绪，看不透内心。

动情呻吟的贝克特和优雅从容的贝克特重叠在一起，惹得杰克浑身一阵燥热。他抓住腰间不停撩拨的小腿向上抬起，挺腰向前，隔着自己的裤子用阴茎磨蹭贝克特腿间露出隐秘的小穴。贝克特顺从的把腿架在杰克肩膀上，在杰克手指灵活地搓揉中弓起了腰。

杰克俯下身，贴着贝克特的耳朵说：“你怎么会和她们一样，你可是特别的。”然后他低头亲了亲在手中硬起来的茎体，突然张口吞进，来了个美妙而刺激的深喉。

贝克特毫无防备，惊叫着揪住了杰克的头发，他的脸颊透出薄薄的红色，额角也沁出了汗水，杰克吸吮着他的阴茎，柔软的舌苔扫过所有的敏感点。

“不……不需要……”贝克特抓着一把乱糟糟的头发，徒劳地想要拉开伏在他腿间的海盗，但是海盗快速而高效的动作让他无法控制自己的力气。

在最后的快感扑来时，贝克特咬住了自己的手，防止引来他忠心的守卫。杰克舔着嘴唇拉开他的手，和他交换了一个深吻，精液的味道顺着舌尖冲破他的鼻腔，冲击他的大脑。

“好好享受一下，亲爱的。”杰克愉快地看着贝克特露出高潮后的迷茫表情，绿眼睛沾了水汽，还没合上的双唇略微泛红。这比刚才顺眼多了，杰克心想，他的裤子又不能控制地紧了几分。

贝克特看着杰克，捏了捏他卷成麻花的小胡子，轻声说道：“我们都知道那是不可能的，杰克，别做没用的打算。”他抓起杰克的手指含住，打着转润湿后抽出，“操我，然后告诉我你的小秘密。”

杰克有点气馁，他希望他和贝克特之间的性爱能不那么像交易，即便这就是他提出来的交易；而贝克特拒绝了他所有的温柔，处处提醒他赶紧做完了事，如果不是刚才那个突如其来的口交，杰克怀疑他甚至根本没硬起来。

“海盗王都有谁？你们的计划是什么？”贝克特扯下海盗的裤子，抚摸他的勃起，“告诉我，杰克，你知道我可以保住你的小命。”

杰克猛地甩开手，抬起贝克特光裸的大腿向前压：“你得让我先爽到，勋爵大人。”他冲着干涩的小穴捅了进去，把什么前戏润滑扩张都丢到了脑后。贝克特的话冷酷地提醒了他们在做什么交易，为了满足他那些肮脏的、该死的、沾满鲜血的野心。

贝克特死死地咬住嘴唇才没让自己惨叫出来，没有一点润滑的捅开让他痛得眼前发黑，他努力吸气放松自己，但是杰克不给他喘息的机会，往手上吐了口唾沫抹在交合处，搂着他的腰就开始抽动。

太痛了，贝克特浑浑噩噩地想，他全身的力气都用在防止自己叫出声，而且他清晰地感受到杰克的阴茎在自己身体里进出，不知道什么滑腻的液体裹挟着那个东西，进出得越来越顺利。这才是他们之间合理的关系，暴力、交易、无情。贝克特抓紧了躺椅的外套，挣扎着承受海盗迅猛的冲击。

他们的性交没有快感，贝克特没有，杰克也没有。杰克被干涩的括肌箍得生疼，他胡乱捅了几下才冷静了下来。贝克特仰面躺着，露出脖颈，看不到表情，杰克伸手把他头抬起，看到他闭着眼睛，眉头紧皱，惨白的额头上布了一层冷汗。

“……卡特勒！”

杰克几乎是下意识地搂住了贝克特，把他的脸颊贴在自己敞开的胸口，他的心脏狂跳不止，他甚至不知道自己为什么会这样。直到贝克特闷在他怀里骂了一句：“放开我，杰克，我不建议你在这种情况下闷死我。”

杰克有点尴尬地放开手，他震惊自己竟然这么粗暴地对待了上床对象，一般来说他是个合格的情人，不然也不会让特图加的姑娘们争风吃醋。贝克特在激怒他，于是他真的被激怒了，现在贝克特在他怀里抽气，而他的阴茎还埋在贝克特身体里，他能感觉到贝克特在小心地放松自己，紧箍的穴口一点点张开蠕动，内壁攀附贴紧了他的阴茎。

“这样我可爽不到。”杰克拉下脸亲吻贝克特，从他的眼睛亲到下巴，舔过他的喉结咬住。贝克特轻喘了一声，绞紧了后穴，他的体温慢慢恢复，呼吸也急促了起来，杰克向上咬住了他的嘴唇，比之前更为激烈地撬开他的牙齿，吮吸他口腔的每一个部分，打乱他的呼吸节奏。

在贝克特怀疑海盗是不是打算换种方式闷死他的时候，杰克终于停了下来，放开了他的嘴唇。贝克特大口呼吸着空气，窒息感和下体的酸痛让他没有力气说话。他感觉到杰克抽离了他的身体，把不知道什么清凉的液体抹在他的穴口。

“你流血了。”杰克说，他手指沾着朗姆酒在贝克特体内转动，按住他不安扭动的腰，“别动。”

贝克特感觉自己的后穴火辣辣地痛了起来，手指带着酒精刺激他的伤口，引发更深层次的痛苦，杰克刚刚乱操过的地方都疯狂地烫了起来，渴望冰凉的滋润。

“操……”贝克特用最后的力气喊到，“该死的海盗……快进来！”

杰克重新扶着阴茎抵住穴口，贝克特的身体柔软而火热，吸吮着他的头部。杰克慢慢挤入，刚刚的开拓外加朗姆酒的滋润，让这次深入非常顺利，等杰克推到底的时候，两个人都发出了满足的喘息。

“太棒了！”杰克叹息道，他把头埋在贝克特的肩膀上深深吸了口气，“你的味道好极了。”

贝克特流了很多汗，还有血，他错误地高估了自己的承受能力，实实在在的强暴和他们以前搞的那些小情趣完全不一样，他有一瞬间觉得杰克可能真的想操死他，这个想法让他很害怕，但又觉得理所当然。

好在杰克没有这么做，他甚至觉得杰克有点紧张——贝克特无法忘记杰克把他搂在胸口时，听到的心脏剧烈跳动的声音。他没有力气再和杰克斗嘴，海盗已经开始动了起来，他抱紧了杰克的脖子，像落水的人抱紧浮木，汗水渗进他的假发和领结中，贴身的衬衫潮腻腻的。他不停地呼吸，发出细碎的呻吟，分不清是疼痛还是快感冲击着他的神经。杰克说得不错，他们确实是不错的老搭档，比如杰克还能清楚地记得他的敏感点，他也知道怎样会让杰克感觉很爽，他们有着非常契合的相容性。

贝克特被操得很开，他的后穴又湿又热，紧紧地贴着杰克。杰克把手伸进贝克特的衣服里，抚摸他光滑的皮肤，只有他这种养尊处优的人才能有这种滑腻的手感，杰克对此爱不释手。他加快了频率，想听到贝克特更多的呻吟，天知道这张冷酷下令的嘴叫起床来有多好听。

“我会帮你。”杰克握住贝克特又一次站立的下体，“我会带你去沉船湾，我把海盗们交给你，你可不能把我交给戴维•琼斯。”

“你……啊……你能做到吗……？”贝克特呻吟着问，杰克揉得他很舒服，他快要再一次高潮了。

“士可杀不可辱啊！我是谁？”杰克掐住他的阴茎加快了抽动速度。

贝克特搂紧了杰克，胡乱地摇了摇头。

杰克停了下来，一脸的不可置信：“嗯……我是……杰克•斯派洛船长啊……。”

贝克特气得刚想踹他，就听见“轰隆”一声巨大的炮响，船舱好像被打掉了一扇玻璃，整个船长室剧烈地晃动了起来。杰克压在贝克特身上，顺着这晃动猛进了一个前所未有的深度，贝克特尖叫着弓起背喷薄而出，绞紧的后穴让杰克射进了他的肠道。

外面的炮火声顺着破了个洞的窗子钻了进来。杰克站起来给自己穿好裤子，掰开贝克特的大腿，看到他的精液混着一些淡淡血迹从穴口慢慢流出来。他给贝克特套上了裤子，理了理他的假发和衬衫，抬起他的手亲了亲手背：“我们达成协议了。”贝克特愣愣地看着杰克飞快地跑出去，撞翻了他的两个守卫，还往回探着身子跟他喊：“记得上药！”

“该死的海盗！”贝克特挣扎着站起身跟了出去。

 

————END————


End file.
